Precarious
by Zane's Girlfriend
Summary: The Ultra Dragon is missing and so is Zane's falcon. The ninja are stranded on land outside of Ninjago, attempting to leave by building little rafts with an enemy on the loose. Zane wakes up after an attack to find he is alone, without any knowledge of his friend's whereabouts or of the horrific events that occurred. Sequel to Hunted. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"The question is how are we going to return home?" Lloyd asks, "The Ultra Dragon is missing and the falcon is nowhere to be seen."

"We've been debating over this for hours!" Kai exclaims, "Why can't we just build a raft?"

Everyone stares at the fire ninja and Sensei Wu says, "That is a wonderful thought, Kai. We better get to work if we intend to be out of here before nightfall." Zane follows the others, his head down, deep in thought. Only two days ago, his own father assassinated; he doesn't know if he can go on in life.

**Two Days Ago**

"No!" Zane screamed as his father's hand slipped from his, as the man's soul departed at that very moment. Zane cradled his loved one in his arms, burying his face in Dr. Julien's bloody chest, crying. Jay, Nya, Wu, Lloyd and Cole rushed to the entrance of the building, while Misako and Garmadon helped Kai with his wound. The door was locked. Cole told everyone to step back and kicked the metal doorknob off the new, also metal door. He shoved it open as everyone hurried inside the building, entering into a spacious, straight hallway. Everything except the walls and flooring were metal. Weapon racks lined the walls that they randomly grabbed weapons from. They turned to see a narrower hallway with stairs at the end.

"There!" Lloyd points to the assassin running down the steps, bereft of her sniping weapon. She spotted the ninja and Sensei and pulled out a Glock .32. She cocked it and fired rapidly.

"Look out!" Jay shouted and dropped to the ground, and pulling Nya down with him. The others got down as well and the girl fled up the steps. Blood flew in the air and Lloyd looked up to see Jay covered in it.

"Jay!" Lloyd shouts and rushes up to him. He was shot in his right arm that covered Nya, who stared at him with an unusual expression. It looked more like guilt than gratitude.

"I'm alright, just get her first!" Jay gasped in pain.

Lloyd hated to leave him but nodded and turned to Nya, "Take care of him!" He darted to the stairs, following the others. The girl was not far ahead, and the pursuers used spinjitzu to catch up to her.

Lloyd grabbed her by her hair and wrapped an arm round her throat, shouting, "Why did you kill Dr. Julien? Who ordered you to?"

The girl just laughed, her eyes red and her voice metallic, "My leader is long gone! You will never find him unless he reveals himself!" She kicks Lloyd's leg from behind and pulls away from him. She climbed the railing of the stairs and leapt off without hesitation, killing herself, landing with a thud near Jay and Nya. Lloyd stared at the girl's body, his face pale, and grabbed the railing to steady his trembling body. She just died and he did nothing to stop her.

**If people like this, I will continue writing. I know this part is dark and has character death in the beginning, but the ending of this story will be way better.**


	2. Chapter 1: Messed Up

Chapter 1

Messed Up

Lloyd stared at the girl's gruesome body from the stairs. _What is wrong with you? She killed Zane's father and now you are regretting her death? _The other half of him said something entirely different. _I didn't mean for anyone else to die, even someone evil, but now what?_

"Lloyd, we need to look for the enemy, now!" Cole put a hand on the boy's shoulder and hurried down the steps. Lloyd barely managed to notice what the others were doing, but clumsily followed them.

* * *

"Jay," Nya began hesitantly, cutting of the lightning ninja's sleeve with a knife from the weapon rack, "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" Jay responded, and bit his lip, grimacing.

"I like s-ah!" She screamed as she was interrupted by a thud close by them and turned to gaze upon a bloody mess on the floor. As she turned, she lightly scraped the knife against Jay's arm and he flinched, stifling a cry. "Oh, Jay! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She cast the blade aside and ripped a portion of her long sleeves off (she was wearing her samurai clothing). She gently wrapped it round Jay's muscular arm, causing him to yank his arm away and he slammed his elbow against the brick wall, the pain intensifying. "Jay, you need to let me help you." Nya wraps more of the cloth round his arm, while the blood pours out constantly, making the red cloth a darker shade than before. Jay slams his elbow into the wall again; then rolled onto his side, screaming. "Someone help me hold him down!" Nya calls frantically.

The others rushed down the stairs and darted past them, Sensei shouting, "Help her Lloyd!"

Lloyd ran over, kneeling down, and grabbed Jay's shaking body. He pinned his brother to the floor as Nya tied the bandage. When the job was complete, both ninja and samurai collapsed, feeling quite worn out from the past events. They lay there for a few minutes, collecting their breath, easing their minds of anxiety, and finally, Nya got up. "You stay with Jay. I'm going to look for Jason with the others." She stopped. _Wait! How did I know his name? Never mind, it's probably that my brain is too worked up at the moment. _

She took off down the hallway and turned the sharp corner, out of sight. Lloyd got onto his knees at Jay's side, feeling suspicious that Nya left her boyfriend eagerly like that. _Maybe she is afraid of the dead body, or maybe I'm thinking too much, but she seems distant of late. _Lloyd touched Jay's sweaty hand. It trembled uncontrollably. Lloyd stared at his wounded brother and noticed Jay's eyes dilated. Lloyd squeezed his brother's hand, not knowing what to do.

* * *

"Have you seen him yet?" Wu asks Cole from the opposite side of the hallway.

"No. He's not here either," Cole responded as he did a sweep of the numerous, empty cells, some of which had held the others in captivity. This place was cold, unforgettable to anyone who had lain there, waiting for torture, every day, lying in his own blood with no one to help him. Suddenly, the two heard a scream. "No!"

Wu and Cole rush out of the hall, back to the open door, where they had heard the sound. Nya stood in the doorway, waving her bloody arms wildly, screaming at the top of her lungs. "No, no, no!" The two pushed past her, only to catch a glimpse of the Ultra Dragon flying away, with someone riding it, out of range. Zane thought he caught a glimpse of red eyes, most likely from the dragon being turned evil, but how? He had destroyed the master computer with all of the data.

"What do we do now?" Lloyd asked, with Jay leaning on his shoulder as he stumbled out the doorway, desperation clouding his face.

Zane blinked tears back from his eyes and said to the others, "I could call my falcon for help." His eyes turned an unusual shade of blue, but instantly returned to its original shade. Zane covered his face in his hands, shakily trying again. He couldn't contact his feathered friend at all.

"Well, we're back to square one," Kai says, supported on both sides by Garmadon and Misako.

**Okay, so this is not really about Jason. This is more of a survival story, but I'd rather introduce a new enemy a some point. Jason could always return on something else. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Square One

Chapter 2

Square One

"I can't make contact with the falcon," Zane announceed to everyone.

They looked at him for a moment and Kai broke the silence, "Well, we better dispose of the body in the building."

"What body?" Misako asked.

"The assassin committed suicide when we went in. We should burn the corpse to prevent disease, but she doesn't deserve to be buried."

"What about my father?" Zane questioned them as he resumed holding Dr. Julien's limp body, "Rigamortis will set in inevitably."

"Zane, I am so sorry. Did your father say anything about what you would want to do with his body?" Kai spoke solemnly to his precarious brother.

Zane wiped a tear from his eye, though more kept flowing, "No, he did not."

No one spoke. What could they say? They weren't going to tell their beloved brother that they believed cremation was best to get rid of germs. "It's up to you, Zane," Garmadon said.

"No. I know what's best. Cremation will get rid of diseases, right?" Zane looked up at everyone, hoping he was wrong.

"Zane, we can bury him if you want to," Nya spoke hesitantly.

The Nindriod knew the answer immediately. "I will," he bit his trembling lip, "do what's best."

Seeing him that way broke his family's heart and Jay pulled away from Lloyd, putting his uninjured hand on Zane. "Don't do this to yourself, please."

"No, I'm fine," Zane spoke softly, "He would understand. After all, he told me it's the soul that is important, not the body that remains." Everyone agreed and they cremated both bodies the following day with an enormous fire.

**Back to the Present**

"Push everyone! Push!" Wu encourages his family as they shoved three fairly large, wood rafts, lashed together vertically by ropes they had found, into the ocean. "There! It's in!"

"Finally!" Lloyd exclaims, panting heavily. The ninja had been constructing the rafts, gathering supplies, and preparing to depart. They were fortunate Zane had stumbled upon a cluster of coconut trees on the farther side of the beach at the edge of the land, so as to supply both needs for drinking and eating. The group gets on the rafts. The first raft in the rear holds Jay, Nya, Misako, and Cole; the second holds Wu, Garmdon, and Kai; the last holds Zane and Lloyd, as well as all of the supplies. Each raft has a makeshift mast on it, and two poles for oars. They are partially spared from the blistering heat by a strong wind, pushing them along at a fair pace.

Eventually Jay breaks the silence to keep from concentrating on the pain in his arm, "What time is it?"

"9:45, I think," Lloyd responds as he strains to tell the time on his wristwatch.

Kai attempts to sit up, because lying on the boards does not ease his pain either. Wu and Garmadon help him lean upright against the mast and Kai exclaims, "Only 9:45! It feels like we've been here for hours!"

"Nope, just twenty minutes," Lloyd notifies the fire ninja.

"Thanks a lot, Golden Ninja," Kai mumbles, rolling his eyes and groans.

"Are you okay?" Zane turns from his sitting position and gazes at his pale brother with growing concern. Kai is sweating profusely, though he supposes that is normal in the heat, however, the fire ninja seems worse than he lets on. His hand is against his side, his eyes shut tightly, as he leans his head against the mast.

Kai sucks in his breath before responding, "I'm fine."

"You don't look too good. Are you certain you are alright?" Zane presses.

"I said I'm fine!" Kai shouts, and doubles over, rolling onto his side.

"Kai!" they shout in unison as Sensei and Garmadon roll the red ninja onto his back.

"Hold him down!" Zane instructs them as he and Lloyd cross onto the second raft.

Kai screams as Sensei and Garmadon pin him down. "Cole, help up us!" Lloyd calls as he grabs the fire ninja's leg. Cole crosses onto the middle raft as well and grasps Kai's other leg.

"Ah!" Nya screams as the raft she is on is bumped by something heavy, nearly tossing the little craft over. The others glance over to discover another major issue surrounding them.


	4. Chapter 3: Jagged Teeth

Chapter 3

Jagged Teeth

"Ah!" Nya screams at the top of her lungs, pointing wildly at something in the water. The others look and see a grey dorsal fin protruding from the water, circling the rear raft. The "boat" is bumped a second time, snapping a bit of the wood in the middle of the vessel.

"Jay, Nya, Misako!" Zane calls to them frantically, "Get off the raft and onto ours!"

Nya and Misako help Jay up and the samurai takes hold of the rope that attaches to the other vessel, pulling it closer. Jay yanks Nya back as a pair of jaws snaps at her, severing the rope. "No!" Misako screams as the vessel begins to slowly drift away.

"Mom, jump!" Lloyd shouts at her.

Misako leaps onto the middle raft, barely making it on as the fin circles the separate one. "Go first, Nya," Jay pushes her in front of him and she turns round.

"But what about you?" she asks.

"I'll go right after you," he says to her, "Hurry before it's too late."

Nya turns back around to see her family reaching their hands out to her. She takes a deep breath as the fin moves away from her side and jumps onto the little raft. "Jay, come on!" Cole shouts, stretching his hand out towards his brother. Jay leaps without thinking and before anyone can catch him, he slams onto the edge of the vessel, slipping into the water.

"Jay!" the group screams in horror as the fin slowly advances, "Look out!" The lightning ninja sinks under the blue-green water as the fin darts towards him.

"No!" Sensei shouts as Zane dives into the deathly ocean, the tips of his blond hair barely above the water. It disappears as the Nindroid swims deeper. The salt water stings his eyes and everything goes blurry. He can make out a grey and white mass swimming towards a significantly smaller, blue shape that is not too far away. The blue shape whacks what Zane believes is the shark's nose. The beast darts at Jay in rage. _No, Jay, you dummy! Hit it in the gills or eyes! _Zane kicks his legs up and down fervently, moving his arms in front of him; then back, over and over. The shark is nearly on the blue ninja. Desperately, Zane grabs hold of the ghastly creature's tail to redirect its attention to him. The beast snaps its head round, gazing at him and swings its tail to the right, left, and back again. Zane loses his grip and ends up a few feet forward, closer to Jay, who is bleeding profusely.

Something causes waves to ripple behind him. He glances back to gaze upon another shark, as well as Sensei and Garmadon attacking it. Zane darts forward, towards Jay, who has his arm locked in the powerful jaws of the beast. Zane kicks the shark's gills with all the strength he could summon, but the water blunts his blow, making him feel as if everything is in slow motion. The shark releases Jay and snaps his jaws at the ice ninja as Zane yanks his hand back just in time. The beast snaps at him again, this time sinking its teeth into Zane's midsection. Zane screams, water entering his mouth and filling his artificial lungs. Jay's eyes are closed, and he is limp as a dead fish. Three pairs of hands take hold of the lightning ninja and begin lifting him out of the water as the shark shakes Zane like a rag doll.


	5. Chapter 4: Sunken In

Chapter 4

Sunken In

Zane's fist slams into the shark's eye as he is shaken. It does not let go. Zane grabs the beast's powerful jaws, striving to wrench it open, but to no avail. As his midsection is punctured, water flows inside his system, electrocuting his wires and gears. His head drops.

"Sensei, where's Zane?" Kai asks wildly as Wu gets on the front raft, rummaging through a bag of weapons.

"What are you doing?" Misako questions the men as Garmadon's head appears out of the water. Wu tosses a sword to his brother and grabs another one, while Cole crosses onto his raft.

He reaches for the bag, but Wu shoves his hand away and says, "You stay here! We need you to help us up in case anything happens!"

Cole nods and jumps back on the other little vessel as Wu leaps into the freezing water. His eyes sting again as he swims towards the shark holding Zane and sees Garmadon jabbing the animal's gill with the sword. Blood gushes out of its wound and it releases Zane from its jaws. Sensei and Garmadon grab hold of the unconscious Nindriod and swim back with him, lifting their heads above the water. "Get him!" Garmadon shouts and lifts Zane a bit above the water. Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Misako, and Cole lug the ninja onto the raft.

"Look out!" Lloyd screams as the second shark lunges for Sensei. Lloyd rapidly shoots a golden ball at the beast. It drops back into the water as the two men scramble onto the second raft.

"Zane," Lloyd shakes the Nindroid, "Are you alright?" He pulls down the front of Zane's gi and gasps. "No, Zane." The white ninja's chest is ripped off in the front, exposing his bare wires and gears, as well as an energy source, protected by several metal flaps.

Nya glances at the ice ninja and asks, "What happened to him? Only a portion of this was caused by the shark."

Lloyd stares at his brother's injuries saying quietly, "I did it."

"What? How?"

"I hit him with my golden power."

Before Nya can respond Jay groans, drawing her attention back to her boyfriend. "Jay, are you okay?"

"Zane, if something happens to you I will never forgive myself," Lloyd whispers half to himself, stroking his brother's drenched blond hair. He jerks his hand back to see it covered in blood, from Zane. _What is going on? Why does he have blood? He said that his blood was deactivated after he opened his chest and regained his memories. How? _Zane coughs and retches, water, as well as blood coming out of his mouth. Lloyd grabs Zane's shoulders, holding him down. "Zane! Zane! He's awake!"

Cole and Wu turn to Zane as the Nindriod begins shaking violently, rolling onto his side. "What's wrong with him?" Lloyd asks frantically as Cole pins Zane down, and Wu shoves the Golden Ninja aside.

"He needs to be rid of the liquids in his body, or else it will destroy his system." Sensei places both hands on Zane's mechanical heart, pushing on it with plenty of force, only making the ninja's condition worse and Zane screams in intense pain as the blue energy source zaps the man's fingers. _Why did I think that would help? He's a robot! _Sensei inwardly scolds himself.

"What do we do?" Cole inquires anxiously as Zane throws him off and the ice ninja slams into Lloyd.

"Look for a tank that stores liquid or something like that!" Wu instructs the two. Cole holds Zane down again as Lloyd searches Zane's interior, while blood fills the Nindriod's chest, making it difficult for him to find anything. Zane's eyes roll into his head.

"No, no, no!" Lloyd screams.

**Just to tell everyone, I reached the fifty document limit last night. XD I had to delete some of them though.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Glass Lady

Chapter 5

The Glass Lady

"Please, stay with me, Zane! Please, don't leave where no one can follow!" Lloyd rummages through his brother's body, feeling a round object and yanks it out, to find it is filled with water.

"Dump it!" Cole shouts as Lloyd opens the metal lid and pours out the contents into the water. He dunks the container back in Zane's chest after casting the lid aside, filling it with artificial blood. He dumps it into the water and repeats the process several times before noticing the blood keeps flowing as if nothing was taken out.

"Close his chest up!" Nya tells him.

"With what?" Lloyd asks.

"I'll get it, just stop the blood from spilling!"

Nya crosses onto the raft with the supplies and rummages through the weapon bag, casting objects aside as Lloyd presses his hands against Zane's chest. Nya pulls out a metal piece about as large as the white ninja's lid and leaps back onto the other vessel with a few tools. She shoves Lloyd's hands away and covers Zane's chest with the lid, instructing the Golden Ninja, "Hold it there while I attach it!" She picks up a screwdriver and several screws, working at a rapid pace. She closes it after attaching it and Zane relaxes, closing his eyes as the pain lessens somewhat.

"Captain, we've picked up something on our radar!" the second in command speaks urgently.

"What is it?" Captain Phillips strides over, staring at the blue screen with a red dot with interest.

"We don't know, but it's approaching us and we will see soon."

Phillips chuckles to himself and says, "Turn The Glass Lady. We are heading towards the vessel." _If they truly are the ninja, then I will have a bit of fun._

"Guys, what is that?" Kai points with his free hand (the other being against his side) at a white shape in the distance. Everyone besides Jay and Zane, who are still unconscious, stare at the moving vessel, slowly approaching them.

**Zane's Perspective**

I twitch my index finger on my left hand weakly, feeling pain shooting up my arm. I experiment with my entire right hand, feeling more intense pain. I groan as I open my eyes, everything blurry and I blink as things refocus. I see an enormous, white mass in front of the raft I am lying on and lift my head to see a ship in front of the small vessel I am on.


	7. Chapter 6: Alone

Chapter 6

Alone

"Zane!" Lloyd leans over me, blocking out the blinding light of the sun, "Are you okay?"

I cover my mouth, coughing before I can reply. My hand feels wet. I look at it to see it covered in blood, but how could I have it? It was deactivated when I found out I was a robot, programmed that way by my father. _Father-he could have answered my question and perhaps could have fixed me. _"What is going on?" I ask weakly.

"We don't know. You were attacked by a shark and we rescued you-don't you remember?" Lloyd responds.

"I have a bit of a recollection, but is Jay alright?" I question him, turning my head to see Kai and Nya bending over something, or someone.

Lloyd shakes his head solemnly, "His gun wound is infected and we believe his arm is broken, most likely from the shark."

"What is that?" I point to the ship behind the Golden Ninja.

"Someone is getting help for us, don't worry. Everyone will be okay. Do you think you can get up or do you need help?"

I raise myself up by both arms, feeling weak as well as a bit dizzy. Lloyd backs up while I stand. Halfway up, I grasp the mast for support, my legs nearly giving way; Lloyd catches me, wrapping my arm round his shoulders and neck as several men appear on the upper deck of the ship, calling to us. Most of what happens after that is a blur, but I believe I saw Lloyd falling on the deck and someone picking me up. Everything goes black.

_"__Start," a uniformed man speaks coldly to another, more rugged man, who is holding a machete. I am strapped to a metal table in a stone chamber of some sort, unable to move anything, not even my mouth as the rugged man approaches me. I try to scream as hard as I can, but he raises the blade over my arm. He swings it down._

"No!" I scream and sit straight up as the men, the machete, as well as the stone chamber, vanishes in an instant. I am in a white bed, in a small room with white walls. The place is furnished with a dresser next to me on my right with a lamp atop it. There is nothing else. I smack my throbbing head against my hands, attempting to remember what happened. _You were just dreaming; nothing is wrong. But it was so vivid that I have to wonder, what happened exactly?_

I pull my covers off and swing my legs onto the wet floor. _Wait! Why is it wet!_ I scan the red stains dotting the rug to discover it is covered in blood. The blood types are all familiar. It looks like Jay, Kai, and Lloyd were here, but what happened to them and why are their body fluids on the floor? Kai lost the most blood, especially on where my feet are. I struggle to stand up, knocking the lamp over and leaning on the dresser, calling, "Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Cole? Sensei? Anyone?" Dead silence. I shove off the dresser and lean against the wall, making my way slowly to the white door. As I reach it, the metal knob turns. My heart stops as I scan to see what is past the door. It opens with a creak as something scrapes the floor and I hear a thud from outside.


	8. Chapter 7: Precarious

Chapter 7

Precarious

A metallic claw steps onto the wooden floor, the second claw stepping on the throw rug. I back away from the door as a robot approaches on all fours. Its shape resembles a dog, and one red eye is in the center of its head. It crouches low as if it will pounce, but remains motionless, staring into my eyes, and the droid opens its mouth, displaying rows of sharp, metal fangs. "You're awake, ninja. I wasn't certain if you would have lived at all," the robot speaks coldly.

"Where are my friends?" I demand, a chill coursing through my body as it raises a claw at me.

"Don't worry about them, worry about yourself first, ninja," it responds, "I am Precarious, the robot who takes the lives of other robots and I have been ordered to rip you into two pieces, which I already accomplished."

_What does he mean? I am not severed, nor ripped in half. _I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off.

"You wish to know what I mean, don't you? Take a good look at yourself, Zane." I glance down at my body; yet see nothing strange as I observe my left arm. My right is fine as well. Hold on; I pull my sleeve up just a bit and don't see any skin, only metal tinted blue. The droid laughs, "I have come to take your life. Come to the executioner of robots!" Its tail is pointed and a red electrical ball forms at the end growing, sizzling. I step back instantly, my eyes scanning the little room for a way of escape, but see nothing of use with the exception of the broken fragments from the toppled lamp on the floor.

_That won't stop it. _The robot releases the electric ball as I dive under the bed and heave it up with my back. The shot hits the wall, blowing a hole in it. I flip the bed on its side, turning it to face my assailant, but realize this will not help protect me and grab the two legs on my right side. I lift it up and throw it, ducking as the droid shoots another ball, blasting through the center of the bed, passing it, and blowing through the wall. I leap up, but stumble, dropping on both knees in time for the third ball to hit the wall, creating an even larger space. I get up leaning against the edge of the dresser for support as the "dog" lunges forward, at me with his claws poised in front. I roll to the side as its claws dig into the dresser. Its turns, swinging a claw and slashes my face, down to my shoulder.


	9. Chapter 8: Droid Hades

Chapter 8

Droid Hades

**Sorry that the last chapter was so brief. I published it right after I was told to go to bed last night and was busy to the max yesterday. I am writing as often as I can. :)**

I slip onto my stomach and roll away from the robot as it swings his other claw at me. _Why isn't it shooting at me? It has to recharge! _I grab both of the droid's forearms as it drives its claws into my shoulders. _I shouldn't have done that. _I drop, pulling it down on top of me and tuck my leg around its ankle, and pushing against it. It won't budge. I slam my head into it, only seeing stars as the robot opens its mouth and goes for my throat. It clamps down on my jugular and I stifle a cry, gripping the droid's face with all my remaining strength. _This is not going to help. Look for a wire or something! _I scan the robot's interior; the pain is increasing as it slowly crushes my gears and snaps my wires. I reach out for a loose cable, snatching it and yanking it out. The droid releases me, howling in pain and I kick it off me as I roll away. I jump atop it and smash its single eye, zapping my hand. I weakly get up, leaning against the wall for support, and racing towards the door. Cold metal grasps my ankle and yanks me to the floor as I grab the doorknob. I drop on my stomach and metal digs into my lower back.

I let out a cry, heaving up, while the droid's claws dig deeper into my body, and throw it backwards. I turn to see the robot slashing blindly at the air, and I stumble to the door. I open it weakly and fall on all fours once I reach outside it. I watch the blood dripping off my head and shoulder onto the floor. A pair of boots step in front of me. I raise my head to see a rugged man in a green apron and tattered attire, holding a chain whip. He smirks, his mustache and stubble moving with his face. He uncannily resembles the man in my dream. He cracks the whip with his right hand, which has a snake eating a ninja tattoo on it, and the whip curls round my left wrist. He pulls it back, causing me to lose my balance and drop on my bloody face with a thud.

"Hello, Zane. Welcome to The Glass Lady, my captain's vessel, where once you step foot in here, you will never return. We are recruiting you into our 'Droid Hades' group of robots. My apologies about Precarious; he's been malfunctioning of late, but it's no issue I can't resolve," the man speaks in a gruff voice, cracking the whip again after his last sentence.

"Where is my family?" I demand, ignoring everything else he said.

"Don't worry about them; they are safe, for the present. If you do what the master wants, we won't harm them, but if you fail to cooperate, they will die, where you will never even find their rotting carcasses."

"How do I know you are speaking the truth?" I ask nervously.

"Well, here is one proof," he says, reaching into his pocket, pulling out Nya's bracelet and holding it in front of my face.

"No, why are you doing this?" I glare at the man as he puts the bracelet back in his pocket. He rubs his chin, pacing a few feet back and forth.

"To put it plainly, in a manner of speaking, we need you for as a test subject for _our _experiments."

I gape at him, not quite believing all this is happening so rapidly. _I will become a guinea pig? I am robot, so I suppose I could survive, but what if I don't? My father is dead and I may die. No one can repair me, ever again. _Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath, butterflies flittering in my knotted stomach and I respond, "I will do it."


	10. Chapter 9: Under Somewhere

Chapter 9

Under Somewhere

**Third Person-Omniscient**

Kai groans, wrapping his arms round his waist in sheer agony. Lloyd scoots closer to his brother, his chains dragging on the cold floor and gropes for the fire ninja's hand, whispering, "Kai, are you alright?" His voice echoes in the pitch-black room and he mutters under his breath._Great, they will notice, won't they?_

A gloved hand snatches Lloyd's arm from behind and sticks a finger in the teen's wound on the back of his right shoulder. Lloyd cries in pain and grabs the hands, striving to wrench them off as someone whispers softly, "Behave yourself; if you speak again or get anywhere near him, you will receive another beating. Do you want that, Golden Ninja?" the robot humanoid mocks in a metallic voice as he grabs Lloyd's bloody, blond hair and yanks the ninja's head up.

"But he's injured and could die!" Lloyd protests.

"Silence!" a second droid commands his captive and whacks Lloyd's forehead with the butt end of his machine gun.

Lloyd gasps, covering his head, blood seeping through his hand, dripping rapidly on the ground. A swoon takes over him and he drops to the hard floor, closing his eyes as his mind swirls.

_Huh, that will teach the youngster not to mess with us_,the first droid thinks in his evil artificial brain as he and his companion resume their watch.

* * *

"Jay, do you know where we are?" Nya squeezes her boyfriend's clammy hand.

Jay pants in the increasing heat of the room, and responds in labored breaths, "I don't know, but are the others here?"

"Not that I am aware of," she whispers in Jay's ear, then adds, "How are you feeling?"

He smiles in the piercing darkness, "I could be a lot better, but I'm still alive, aren't I? As long as you are around, I will fight to breathe."

"Jay, I'm afraid," Nya tells him and buries her face in his shoulder, crying silently.

He bites his lip to keep from screaming from the pain in his arm as he pats her head, consoling her, "Everything will be okay." _Will it?_

* * *

"Garmadon, be careful," Misako says to her husband and she and Wu lie on their stomachs, waiting breathlessly. Garmadon and Cole get down, crawling army-like with their elbows on the cold floor. They discussed with the others to explore the dark room or whatever they are in, in order to become familiar with their prison and escape to find the others, somehow.

**Zane's Perspective**

I grip the sides of the metal table in terror as the rugged man, who told me I should call him Desolate, straps me to the table round my waist, chest, arms, and legs. _Don't panic, Zane. You're going to be fine. You're going to be okay_, I attempt to convince myself, yet I know in the depths of my mind I will not be. The room is the same as the chamber I _supposedly_ dreamt of, but what is he going to do to me? He strides over to the wall and flips a switch; bright light blinds me for a moment and I shut my eyes tightly. The feeling of not being able to move is overwhelming and I stiffen like a board as the man picks up a toolbox from the concrete floor. He sets it on a significantly smaller, metal table next to me, opening it and rummaging through its contents. He pulls out a knife-for cutting wires most likely-and sets it aside, continuing to search in the box.

"You seem to be out of sorts, ninja. Don't worry, I am not going to kill you, yet," Desolate speaks out of nowhere, breaking the heavy silence, "However, I cannot guarantee your safety. I have some feisty robots from 'Droid Hades' who don't get along, just so you know." He pulls out a wrench and sets that aside as well; then picks up the knife, turning to me and pulls down the front of my gi with one hand.

I squeeze the table even tighter, my hands and forehead sweating. "What are you doing?"

"You will find out in due time," he responds as he jabs the blade in between the lid and my chest. It's not the same. My chest is silver, without the symbol my father engraved in it years ago. _What happened and why would he release me after changing me? Then bring me back here? Why did he negotiate with me if he can do whatever he wants, where I will not be capable of stopping him? This does not compute. _The man pries the foreign lid open, exposing all of my bare wires and gears. His eyes search my interior with a greedy look as he takes hold of one of my wires, and slices it.

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and this is the real beginning of the story. :) I hope you enjoy this!**

**Zane's Girlfriend**


	11. Chapter 10: Lost in the Darkness

Chapter 10

Lost in the Darkness

Kai's labored breaths are sickening to Lloyd. He wants to help his brother, but he can't even get up; he wants to scream and get someone to save them, but he can barely speak; he wants to tear the droids to pieces and get his brother out of here, but he cannot fight nor pick his brother up. He twitches a finger weakly, staring into the void with longing for even a hint of light or a sign of anything, even the droid's steel-toed boots or the end of a gun in his face again. "Don't worry, Kai. I will find a way to save you," Lloyd Garmadon whispers. He closes his eyes, seeing nothing, and thinks of the good and bad times when his brothers and uncle trained him to become the Green Ninja; when he was turned older by Traveler's Tea in order to save everyone from the Grundel; when he had to fight his father and was injured by the Overlord; when he saved his father and Garmadon became normal for the first time since he was born. The darkness takes over the weak ninja's body and he falls into a deep sleep, filled with uncomfortable dreams of his, traumatic, messed up life.

"Lloyd, where are you?" Kai calls to his brother softly, wondering where he is or if the Golden Ninja is even there. He retches, coughing up blood. He rolls onto his back, pressing on his stomach and side, pulling his pain-ridden body closer to himself as footsteps approach him.

* * *

"Wait here for me, Nya," Jay whispers to her, but she grabs his arm before he can move.

Jay cries out and pulls his injured arm back, leaning in a sitting position against the wall. "Sorry Jay, but can't I come with you, please? Don't leave me here alone!" she speaks desperately.

He doesn't respond because of the pain, and shuts his eyes tightly, nodding. "Jay?" Nya asks.

Remembering she can't see him, he whispers, "Hold my hand, but if something happens, stay down. Do you hear me?"

"Okay," she responds, not feeling like arguing for the present.

* * *

Garmadon gropes forward in the darkness, anticipating he will touch another wall. He and Cole discovered two walls and had to change direction several times. _I hope we won't get lost in this vast area. _His fingers touch something, yet it does not feel the same as the other walls and may be something. He cautiously gets on both knees, stretching his arm up, feeling whatever is in front of him. He touches, wood, more wood, even more wood, and...metal. He fingers it with both hands and guesses his shape. "Cole, see if you can break the locks," he whispers to the earth ninja, who is a few feet away, judging by the scuffling and breaths.

Cole crack his knuckles after he stands up and reaches his hand forward, grasping some kind of hot cloth that moves upon contact. "Not me, you dumbbell!" Garmadon shoves his hand off and steps aside, "Now break it!"

"Sorry," Cole says and mutters under his breath as he touches the smoothed out wood. He moves up and touches cold metal, grabs it, and wrenches it apart. He smirks, "Piece of cake, which I really want to eat right now."He unwittingly drops the lock and its chain on the floor, causing a hard thud and clink to echo throughout the room.

**The next chapter will be more exciting. :)**


	12. Chapter 11: The Strange Lady

Chapter 11

The Strange Lady

**The title of this chapter is referring to the ship, not a lady. ;)**

I open my eyes to see I am in the small, white room again. At least, it used to be white until the skirmish with Precarious earlier. He second thing I notice is that I am wet, and I glance down at myself to see blood covering me, as well as the bed. The third thing I notice is a repaired Precarious, pacing back and forth by the door, his single eye glowing with a threatening light. _Does he even see me? What do I do? _I begin to sit up, but lie back down, letting a cry of pain escape my lips. Several parts of my body a burn like fire and other parts are like a knife shoving into my robotic flesh.

Precarious snaps his head in my direction, growling softly, but not approaching, just glaring. My vision blurs momentarily as I roll off the bed, slamming onto my back. I cry out again and grab the dresser post, forcing my aching, painful body into a sitting position, fear gripping me. No, I am a ninja, making it illogical to fear the droid and my priority is to find my family. I raise my head to see Precarious standing over me, snarling; displaying his metal blades in his mouth. I freeze as he glares at me with a look of contempt. "Apparently, my masters favor you, and wish to keep your worthless life to join us. Ugh!" Precarious tears a claw into the bed next to us, seeming enraged. "My masters want me to teach you _our _ways, and to tell you your new name. You are now called, Glacier and now you must come with me."

* * *

"Will you both be silent for once in your wretched life!" the first droid guard shouts as he kicks Kai in his rib cage, sending severe pain in the already seriously injured red ninja. Kai coughs, putting a hand against his side.

"N…no Kai," Lloyd strains to speak and grabs the robots boot, receiving a blow on his wounded shoulder. The Golden Ninja screams as the droid kicks him over and over again, only making more noise. At one point, the second robot cannot take it anymore and pulls Lloyd's hair and the teen feels something sharp driven into his leg.

* * *

Jay presses his body flat against the wall, pulling Nya alongside him. _Something or someone is in here_, Jay thinks to himself as rapid footsteps approach the young couple. A light turns on and blinds Jay and Nya, as well as reveals a humanoid robot with a single red eye. It throws a punch at the lightning ninja, hitting Jay's head as he pulls away from the wall, causing Jay to let go of his girlfriend's hand and drop to the ground. "No, Jay," Nya says softly and looks at the droid with a burning anger rising in her.

**Wan an (good night), Zao An (good morning), or Zai Jian (goodbye), at whatever time you are reading this. If you don't know, this is in Mandarin. **


	13. Chapter 12: Connected

Chapter 12

Connected

**Just so everyone is aware, I am alternating with Zane's P.O.V. while everyone else doesn't have one (there is an exception when they are together).**

"Hurry up you useless tin can! The masters are waiting!" Precarious whispers fiercely to me as I strain to keep up, my body protesting every step I take. I am sick and am weak. Why would they want me? What do I have to offer? This robot is formidable, and I am only human-like, or is that why?

I stumble across the deck, on the verge of collapsing, and ask, "Why me?"

Precarious snarls, "I am a humble servant, knowing nothing but my orders and rules I must follow. We are leaving you in this sort of shape in order to determine whether you are expendable or not, which, in my opinion, you are no better than a _human_," he abruptly stops in the middle of the deck, causing me to knock into him and fall on all fours. I get up painfully, grateful I did not smack my head and look up in time too see the droid scratch a loose plank. It, as well as several other ones is loose, and the dog pulls them off with his claws and sets them aside. I stare at the opening, which looks like a black pit of despair as Precarious shoves me, saying, "Go in."

**(No P.O.V.)**

"Please let him go!" Kai implores the heartless humanoid as it repeatedly kicks Lloyd, who is already unconscious from the pain. "Please don't, you will kill him!"

"That's enough!" the first droid smacks the other one in the head, "We need him alive!"

"Fine, fine, fine! It's the master's orders! Why do we need to listen to him all the time?" the second shouts, echoing loudly throughout the large room, his red eye pulsing rapidly in fury.

The first one whacks his head with the gun and whispers fiercely, "Watch what you say! Do you want to be torn apart, wasting your worthless life on those two fools?"

"Alright, alright! Sorry, but the sight of those ninja inflame me beyond my circuits!"

"Just calm down. We need to feed them right now."

"What time is it?"

"12:34," the sensible droid responds as the two head for the door.

A sound is heard from outside and a muffled voice speaking, "Where are we?"

The voice is familiar and Kai and Lloyd recognize it. "Zane-help us!" Kai screams desperately, the pain in his side causing his to cough in between words, "Zane-Zane!"

"Kai?" the voice asks, "Is that you?"

"Zane!" both of the trapped ninja scream, though Lloyd can barely speak audibly.

"Let go of me!" Zane shouts from near the door as a banging sound is heard. A muffled bark mixed with screaming is heard before the two droids unlock the door.


	14. Chapter 13: Family

Chapter 13

Family

I trip on something in the dark hallway, holding both hands out, and touch something wooden. I feel its shape, finding it rectangular, and feeling metal as I hear a snarl. "Where are we?" I question him.

I suddenly hear a muffled voice that is familiar, "Zane-help us! Zane, Zane!"

"Kai?" I ask, growing anxious, "Is that you?"

"Zane!" It sounds like the fire ninja is coughing violently as I hear scuffling near the door.

I turn the knob, but metal grips the back of my gi from behind and begins pulling me away. "Let go of me!" I demand as I grab the doorknob again, holding on tightly, and swerve into the wall, knocking Precarious off me. I know who it is from the snarling and growling.

"Come with me to the masters, now!" Precarious' eye glows as I swing my fist at it, it being the only thing I am capable of seeing here. _If only I had a light! _The droid ducks and I hit the door, splintering the wood; I feel its heavy weight knock me onto my back.

* * *

The second droid fumbles for his keys as the first one scolds him, "How many times have I told you to make sure you know where the keys are, HD2?"

"I left them on the scope of the gun today; I know I did!" HD2 insisted.

Kai gropes around the floor near him as the two robots argue hot-headedly. His hand touches something cold and metal, making an ever-so-slight clink. No one else notices as he slips the keys under his side, coughing to cover the sound.

"Look back over by the prisoners to see if you dropped it!" HD1 (the sensible droid) whispers fiercely to HD2, who reluctantly jogs over by the ninja. His eye turns green as he does a quick sweep of the floor with his night vision on, finding nothing. "Well?" HD1 demands, "We don't have all day!"

"I'm looking!" HD2 retorts as he comes across a piece of metal protruding from under the fire ninja. He rushes up to Kai and shouts, "Roll over!" Kai's brown eyes widen and he places a hand against his side, groaning as he begins to move, but HD2 yanks his hand away, revealing the keys in the ninja's pale hand. "You little rat!" He grabs Kai's brown hair and slams his head on the floor. The fire ninja cries in pain, as the piercing darkness becomes a white light.

"Hurry up! We aren't permitted to break anything and that Nindroid cannot escape!" HD1 shouts and HD2 tosses the keys to him. The first droid unlocks the door and swings it open.

* * *

"Do not move unless I tell you everything is safe," Garmadon whispers, "Am I clear?"

"Yes, brother," Wu responds.

"Be careful," Misako urges.

Her husband cracks the door open, seeing nothing but darkness as well. _Wait! Is that a red eye? _

Garmadon slowly backs away and Cole inquires, "What's the matter? Is it clear or what?"

"I'm backing away because its safe and I wish to dilly dally in this dark hole when I can get into the light where I can see my own hand," Garmadon responds sarcastically, all in one breath, "What do you think?"

"Oh, then what is out there?"

Before Garmadon can reply Zane shouts out, "Let go of me!" Without hesitation or further consideration, the group bursts out the door, stumbling into the dark hallway without a sign of everything except for red eyes and a shadow.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Jay and Nya hear amidst the clamor and their skirmish with the droid, HD3. HD3 releases the young couple and races to the door, fumbling with his keys, and unlocks it. He swings it open and races into the hallway as Jay and Nya follow eagerly, barely finding their way out.

"Zane!" both of the trapped people call to him as two other creaking sounds of doors opening are heard. The two race toward several red eyes, hand in hand.


	15. Chapter 14: Rapid Fire

Chapter 14

Rapid Fire

Several doors open at the same moment, shadows rushing into the dark hallway, confused from all the noises. Zane throws the droid off him, and gets up only to be gripped by HD2 as he hears the others calling for him, "Zane, where are you?" Before Zane can respond HD2 covers his mouth as Precarious sinks his teeth into the Nindroid's leg. Zane kicks him and throws himself backwards, landing atop HD2, who lets go of his mouth.

"I'm here!" Zane shouts as he elbows the droid under him, sending a sting in his wires. Precarious leaps onto him as the other droid shoves him forward, all three clashing into each other, falling into a heap of fighting robots.

"I can't see you!" Jay shouts as HD2 lands a blow on Zane's head. Zane drops on both knees as Precarious bites the ice ninja's arm, beginning to drag him away.

"Zane!" Wu screams as he races forward, and grasps HD2 hand, ripping two of his fingers off, sending sparks. He sees where they are for a brief moment.

In that moment Zane sees in front of him. "Behind you!" Zane warns as HD1 whacks Wu in the head with his gun. Wu drops to the floor and HD1 fires in the air, notifying everyone to cease the attack.

"Nobody move! HD3, turn the light on," HD1 tells them. The droid flips a switch on the wall, blinding everyone, as well as revealing a narrow, white hallway, lined with doors on both sides, and stained with blood. The room stretched about fifty feet long and wide enough for three people to walk abreast. "Get on your knees!" Zane is already on his knees, and he helps Sensei lean against him, while Garmadon, Misako, and Cole help Kai and Lloyd down; Nya helps Jay on the farther side of the room, close to the end. "Put your hands where I can see them!" HD1 shouts. Everyone puts his hands behind his head, though Zane notices Lloyd is somewhat out of it.

"You," HD1 slowly approaches Lloyd, pointing the gun about a foot away from his head, "Put your hands up, ninja." Lloyd raises his head, his eyes dull, his face sickly, and merely stares at the droid, one not to be trifled with. "Are you deaf? I told you to-" Before he can finish his sentence, Cole takes hold of the end of the gun, yanking both it and the droid's hands up, causing the AK-47 to go off in the air, startling everyone. Garmadon, Misako, and Nya help the injured people up and race for the end of the hallway, not quite certain which way is the exit. Zane darts towards Cole and HD1, who are battling for the weapon. The other two humanoid block his path.

"You go after the others! This one's mine," HD2 instructed his fellow droid, who takes off as HD2 pulls out a knife, HD1 having taken the gun from him. He thrusts the blade at Zane, who steps aside, grabbing the robot's arm with both hand, keeping the weapon away from him. From Zane's rear, Precarious leaps at him, but is grabbed by Sensei Wu, the two rolling on the ground. HD2 bends his arm Zane is holding, elbowing the ice ninja's face. Zane lets go of the droid, back up, and whipping into his ice tornado, not bothering to shout the "catch phrase" as he attacks HD2. However things are different this time. The gun goes off. Zane's Spinjitzu ceases as the Nindroid drops to the ground, momentarily dazed. Before he can recover himself, HD2 casts the knife away from him, and kicks Zane's side, not realizing his opponent is a also robot, not possessing ribs to break. On the other hand, he did knock a few gears out of place. He pulls out a stun gun from his pocket, turning it on and shoving it at the white ninja, who quickly rolls to the side, tripping the droid, who drops his weapon.

Zane reaches for the stun gun, but a shot next to his makes him think otherwise. He leaps up, kicks the weapon away, and rushes to Cole and the droid. He gets behind HD1 and jumps onto his back, grasping the humanoid's metal head. Cole yanks the gun away from the droid and whacks it in the head with the butt end of the AK-47. Zane gets off the droid as it drops to the ground. The two ninja turn to see Precarious five feet away from Sensei Wu, forming an electric ball.


	16. Chapter 15: Pursuit

Chapter 15

Pursuit

**Just so everyone knows, two of the wave two Ninjago sets, Battle for Ninjago and X-1 Ninja Charger, are being sold on ebay. :)**

"Sensei!" Zane shouts as he yanks the gun out of Cole's hand, shooting Precarious' tail where the electrical ball is forming in rapid fire, utterly destroying the robot's weapon. He runs out of rounds.

Precarious whirls round and leaps towards them and Cole grabs hold of him, pinning him to the floor, and says to Zane, "Get Sensei, I've got this monster!" Zane races to Sensei, who has fallen unconscious, and throws the gun down, scooping his beloved teacher in his arms. He lifts him up and glances in time to see his brother rip a few vital wires from Precarious' throat. The robot is immobilized. Cole grabs the gun for further use and both dart down the hallway. An alarm goes off. The room flashes red and the alarm rings their ears, as the room goes from red to white repeatedly. They don't see the others anywhere and abruptly halt. "Which way do we go?" Cole asks.

The end door begins opening and Zane grabs his brother's arm, shoving him into an open doorway. He rushes inside, setting Wu down, and closes the door moments before robots flood the hallway, all resembling the HD droids. They hear several muffled voices and many footsteps rushing by them. "Well, where are the ninja?" a human voice demands.

"They must still be in this hall, because they did not depart from the only hallway exit, sir," a metallic voice responds.

"Find them, now!" the human voice shouts.

"Yes, sir. Wait!" the droid speaks loudly, causing all the noise to cease, "There's a trail of fresh blood on the floor, leading to door 105."

"Get moving then!"

"Sir, they are armed an could be a threat."

"Then do what you need to do." The door creaks on its rusty hinges as a bit of light filters the room. Zane picks up sensei Wu as both ninja quietly make their way to the back, though it does not matter, since the alarm is going off.

_What blood trail is he referring to? _Cole remembers the fight and Zane getting hit with the AK-47. He strains his eyes to see blood dripping on the floor, and lifts his head, seeing it is coming from Zane, who is holding onto Sensei, watching the droids search the nearly empty room.

_It's only a matter of time until they find us_, Zane racks his robotic brain for a solution as the steps draw nearer. _Well, there's only one way to do it. _He carefully sets Sensei Wu on the floor, but Cole grabs his arm, before he can execute the plan.

"What are you doing?" Cole demands barely above a whisper.

"Take care of Sensei and the others for me," Zane responds and removes his brother's hand off him, beginning to walk away, but the earth ninja takes hold of his shoulders, pulling him back nearly into his face.

"I can't let you do that," Cole says.

"No, it is the only way; I must do it." Zane attempts to pry his brother's hands off, but Cole grips him tightly. "Please, they will find the others if I don't. It's me they want, not any of you."

Zane pulls away again, and Cole wraps his arms round the ice ninja's waist, squeezing tightly, shouting, "I'm not letting you go!"

Zane bites down on his lip grimacing as his brother's arms tighten round his wound. A light shines on their faces. A droid claps his hands as Zane's world blurs.


	17. Chapter 16: Awry

Chapter 16

Awry

The swoon upon Zane becomes more potent every passing moment as the light shines in his eyes. He shields them with his bloody hands, Cole still gripping him tightly as the human Desolate laughs at the two ninja, one holding the other, arguing like little children, and says, "How touching for you to sacrifice for your family!"

Cole releases Zane, who drops to the hard floor and begins to get up, holding one hand on his side, the other he uses to support himself. Cole helps him by grabbing his arm. Once Zane is standing he implores the human, "Let my family go please. They are human and will be of use for any of your experiments. I will cooperate if you do, please. I will not run away ever again."

Desolate smirks, pulling out a tazer and prodding Cole before anyone can react, electrocuting him. The earth ninja passes out onto the floor, while Zane stares at the man, knowing what he means, stumbling over to him. "Did I say I would release them?"

Desolate asks and several HD's grab Zane, pinning him to the floor as screams in protest. "No, no, no, no, let them go!"

* * *

"Do you see them?" Kai asks as Garmadon peeks out of the crack in the door.

He looks back at the fire ninja, rolling his eyes, "Would you wait a moment for me to see, please?"

Kai bites his lip and remains motionless for a few moments, hardly daring to breathe, until Garmadon whispers, "They have Zane."

"We need to rescue him," Jay says frantically, but quietly.

"Calm down, Jay, we will help him," Misako reassures him, "For the moment, we must take care of you three, but where are Sensei and Cole?"

"Let me see," Nya peeks through after Garmadon moves out of the way, seeing Zane swung over a droid's back, with many others HD's in front of them. The poor ninja is bleeding profusely, but the other two are nowhere in sight. She resists the strong urge to rush out there and take her brother away from them, while eyeing the human ambling by the door, who turns, glancing from side to side. He follows the droids outside, shouting at them to hurry up, and the last robot shuts the door. A lock clicks. Nya shoves the door open, racing to the exit, and attempts to open it, but it won't budge. She pounds on it frantically as the others exit the room and shouts, "Let us out!" She bangs on the door and turns to see Wu and Cole stumbling out of the room that was next to the one they had been in.

"They have Zane," Cole hands the empty gun to Garmadon, who snatches it away from his hand, glaring at him. "What-" Cole is cut off by the previous dark lord.

"What the heck did you think you were doing back there!" he snaps at the earth ninja, "You could have gotten us killed!"

Cole shouts back indignantly, "_I_ saved you guys! If it weren't for _me _you would not be standing here!"

"Zane would not have been injured either!" Nya retorts, shoving the earth ninja.


	18. Chapter 17: EMP

Chapter 17

EMP

"Nya, please," Jay says, putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, but she shies him off.

"Don't, Jay," she warns him and turns to Cole, "You hurt him during the fight, didn't you?"

"Please, Nya, just calm down," Jay implores her.

"Back off, Jay."

"No, Jay, she's right. I shot him, but it was an accident, and Zane was using Spinjitzu, so I thought-"

Nya slaps his left cheek in the middle of his sentence and screams, "You knew! Why did you do that?"

"It serves you right. You were making too much noise, and you dropped the lock," Garmadon added oil to the fire.

"When I woke up, you were holding Zane, squeezing him, shouting, and alerted the enemy. Why?" Sensei asked at the inappropriate time.

"I-" Nya cut Cole off again.

"Whose side are you actually on? Are you really with us? Are you really our brother, or have you been doing things behind our back?"

"Nya, no, they are my family," he points to the others and puts a hand on her shoulder, "but I like you, more than a sister."

"Get your filthy hands off me!" she pushes him, but he hugs her tightly.

Jay yanks him off and takes his girlfriend's hand, saying, "Cole, you need to back off. She doesn't like you and you are responsible for what took place."

Nya glares at the earth ninja and adds as she and Jay walk back to the group, "If something happens to Zane, I will _never _forgive you."

"But-" Cole stops himself and hangs his head down, while the others go to the door.

"How do we get it open?" Lloyd asks.

Kai takes the gun from Garmadon and says, "You might want to back up guys. They do and he swings the empty weapon into the glass window on the door. Jay gets the concept and reaches his hand through the window and unlocks the door.

* * *

HD2 sets Zane on the floor of the upper deck of the ship; then backs away to join the group of the other droid guards, eyeing the ninja with dissatisfaction as to who is favored or used most. Certainly he deserves more credit than he receives. The uniformed captain stares at Glacier for quite some time, the silence on the deck becoming awkward. Zane lifts his head and raises himself on one elbow, using his other hand to support himself; he weakly asks, "What do you want?"

"I wish for you to be my weapon; I will build you to destroy humankind and rule the world," the captain merely responds casually.

"But, Josh, we had a deal that-" Desolate begins but is cut off when the captain pulls out a Magnum .22, cocks it, and shoots the man's heart five times. Desolate's body drops to the floor as the droids take out their guns, the dead man having created them.

"No, Desolate, I am not doing either one of those. I am destroying your creations," Josh smiles ruefully and picks up a large bag that was on the floor next to him and opens it, revealing something Zane knows is fatal to him. It's an EMP device.

**Okay, so the EMP device can knock out anything electrical, somewhat similar to when the ninja shut down the power substation.**


	19. Chapter 18: Save Zane

Chapter 18

Save Zane

**This is the finale! I hope you all enjoy this. :) Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

Zane's blue eyes widen as he sees a little, black box with numbers ticking every second: right now at 00:30. "Zane!" the others call to him from behind the robots. He turns to see the droids redirect their guns, pointing the weapons at his family, who slowly get on their knees. Zane looks back and notices the man looking the opposite direction of the device and staring at Desolate's corpse. Zane puts both hands on the wooden floor; ready to leap up when Captain Josh turns to look at him as he gets up and sprints to the man, who fires. He misses Zane by a few inches and the ice ninja, whips out his tornado, taking the gun from the man. He stops and puts the Magnum .22 to the captain's head. "Fellow robots," he says, gaining stares from the droids, who twist their heads to see him, "Do you want to die because of the man who murdered your master, or will you wait for us all to perish in vain? We only have fifteen seconds left to live."

The HD's gaze at him and HD Ultimate speaks to them, "Withdraw." The droids back away, leaving space for the others, who rush up to the device and Nya takes a quick glance at it. She shakes her head despondently.

"No, we have to save Zane!" Cole exclaims, coming up to them.

"There has to be a way. There's only two-" Kai says, before he sees Jay open a panel and grab a fistful of wires.

"No!" Misako shouts and Jay rips them out, only to discover, nothing happens. They stare at Zane, waiting breathlessly for something to happen. Zane remains motionless, partially in fear, and partially in disbelief.

The first one to break the silence is Sensei Wu. "Well, we did it. Great job, Jay."

"Yes! You're okay, Zane!" Kai shouts as the entire family hugs him tightly.

"I-I can't breathe," Zane notifies everyone and they release him.

"You're a robot, so you don't need to breathe," Lloyd laughs and hugs his brother again, despite his injuries.

The group turns to see the leader of the robots HD Ultimate extends a hand to Zane, who gently shakes it, while the droid says, "You and your family have saved us. We thank you and will return you to Ninjago safely."

"Thank you," Zane responds, smiling warmly.

After the two robots let go and Zane faces his family again, Cole summons up the courage and speaks quietly, while the others hug each other and high-five, "I am sorry about shooting you, Zane. I was reckless and it was my fault. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, brother. The bullet grazed me as a matter of fact."

Both look to see Nya give Jay a pop kiss on his cheek. He turns red as tomato and picks her up by her waist, pressing his lips against his. Both Zane and Cole smile as Garmadon and Misako do the same.

**If you all are curious about the part where Jay ripped the wires from the EMP device, I will say this: this idea came from an episode with a bomb on Castle. It was just a joke (I couldn't think of any other solution) . Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. :) I will write another story soon! **

**Zane's Girlfriend**


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Well, here we are, home," Kai announces longingly as The Glass Lady nears the dock of Ninjago after having been there for quite awhile.

Dareth waves at them on the shore, and so do Jay and Cole's parents, anticipating their arrival. Zane gazes at his brothers and sisters, sincerely happy for them, yet he feels a deep wound in his heart, an aching to hug his deceased father, who passed away only a few weeks ago. He walks away from the happy group and looks over the other side of the ship, masking his depression. But the tears roll down his cheeks inevitably, a lump forming in his throat. "Hey, Zane. Are you alright?" Zane feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Nya gazing at him sympathetically. "I know what you're going through, losing a loved one. It's hard. My mom and dad passed away when I was eleven, murdered by-" she wipes tears away and hugs her brother tightly, sobbing softly.

_She remembers her mother and father's death, but does she even remember I was there? _"Nya, was there anyone else there when they were murdered?" Zane asks, gently pulling away and putting a hand on her shoulder. _I have to know._

"Kai was there, and there was another boy, though his face is still a blur from my memory, but it's becoming progressively clearer." She stares into Zane's deep, blue eyes curiously, eyeing him, wondering, trying to recall the boy's face. "I have seen you before, haven't I? Wait, you were...there."

Zane takes a hesitant step back, facing her with wild terror as she looks at him, her dark eyes sincerely confused. "Yes, I was," he responds quietly.

"You...knew me? Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Do you recall when I blacked out in the kitchen at the bounty, while Lloyd was held hostage by the snakes?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"I was having memories about after my father turned my memory switch off. I had forgotten more than I had thought. We, as in you, Kai, and me, knew each other, as a matter of fact, met each other the day that your parents were-" Zane hesitates, waiting for a reaction. S

he doesn't say a word and he opens his mouth to continue when Jay comes up to them and says, "Come on you two, we're home!" Both follow the lightning ninja off the boat to be greeted warmly by everyone they knew.

"I heard you were all injured except for Cole," Dareth speaks, "Somebody repaired you really well Zane."

Zane smiles, but doesn't say anything about the fact that his chest compartment and insides will never be the same. He sighs inwardly, whishing his father were here. That kindly smile and blue eyes pierce his dreams and heart every day, as well as the night. He will have to have a discussion with Kai and Nya later on, discreetly.

**I wrote this upon request for everyone. Thank you for asking me Zane the Nindroid. :) If anyone wants to know what happened with Kai and Nya's parents, read 'A Nindoird's Tears: Forgotten'.**


End file.
